Innocent One
by Tower
Summary: 16 year old Talia has the feeling she is changing. And with change, comes new desires. Will she convince him that she is no longer a child? This is my take on Talia's and Bane's story. pre-TDKR.
1. part 1

She didn't care about anyone else. She only cared about him. On a day like this, her birthday, Talia knew she wanted to spend this day with him. She knew she'd find him in the village below the compound.

Bane stood at the edge of the lofty cliff. The harsh wind blew around him. Down below hides a green abyss. Clouds overcast the sun. These days, he secluded himself as much as possible from anyone.

Except for Talia.

Bane was sixteen year old Talia's existence. She had not gone one day without seeing her Protector; her friend. Today, she would tell him how she felt. For some time, she has thought nothing of him. If she could just convey to him what she wanted-what she needed-of him, then she could dispel the unceasing thoughts. She had never been with a man, at least not in the way, and now…things were changing.

There was not many of her fellow League of Shadow students that she took notice of. Only Bane engulfed her thoughts like a petty disease she can't shake.

"I wish I had your life; never having the leader of the League of Shadows breathing down your neck like I do." Talia mumbles as she approaches the giant man from behind. Her almond eyes gazed out into the precipice. Bane is still, and then turns to face her.

"Your father is keeping a close eye on you lately." Bane's bulky mask always covers his expressions, but Talia knew how to read him. She saw smugness.

"I suppose he's making up for lost time." Talia counters. A sneer tracing around her pink lips. She didn't like Ra's Al Ghul.

Bane crossed his arms, still not making any effort to engage in more conversation. He squeezed his right hand as if he was crushing a mouse. Talia dug into her brown satchel. "I figured you'd need this."

She tosses a small glass container at Bane. Shaking off his right hand, the hulking man swiftly plucks the container from the air. Inside was a small plant, ground up and prepared by Talia herself. It was an especially powerful anesthetic that she had made for Bane. It was the only drug she could muster in this secluded land.

Talia tweeked her head to the side, trying to steal a peek at Bane's eyes. "Why do you stand closer to the edge every time I see you here?"

A muffled chuckle escapes. "So I can fly."

She laughs. "I wouldn't want you leaving here without me."

Bane's face scans the valley below, and then he inclines his head. "Someday, I will have to leave. You know this."

Talia juts out her lip. It was usually easy to talk to Bane. "If you leave this place, I go with you."

"Ah, running away again." Bane's eyes dance in mirth as he finally turns to face her.

"It's pathetic, Bane. _He's_ so…eager to make up for lost time. I hate that man. He tries to barter for my love in gifts and it sickens me." She flings her hands in the air. Bane is still.

"He's right to mistrust you." Bane rebuttals.

"Obviously." She can't resist adding in a little attitude. Talia dares to rest her hand on Bane's shoulder. He is hard and unyielding, but familiar and warm.

"So, what do _you_ want then?" He asks. The question surprises her. Bane has never asked her anything. He has only provided.

This was it; the moment of truth. The reason she came down here today. She was training to be a killer, but she couldn't ask one favor of her beloved friend.

"I am sixteen now and… I feel incomplete." She bit her lip, trying to distract herself from the daunting task at hand. "And, I am not a child anymore. I hate the way the other students talk about me; that I am inexperienced and innocent of the outside world. They look at me as if I'm just a little girl. I want to be taken seriously, Bane."

"Why worry about something so petty?"

Bane's blue pool eyes rest seriously on her now. She begins to sulk and turn away from him. She doesn't even flinch when a Siberian wind comes wafting over them from the North. "I want to experience everything…and, I really mean everything."

With one last effort to explain herself, Talia spins and reaches out for Bane's massive hand. She clasps it in hers, blatantly making her statement more clear.

For a moment, it seems as if Bane is drifting off into his own world. "So, this is how you want to solve your problem? And after, all the stars will fall into place?"

Talia's shoulders finally broaden as she musters more courage. "It would help me clear my mind." Her face becomes red, which was embarrassing because it never did that. "It nags at me. I need to experience everything if I'm going to be a true warrior."

To Talia's ultimate horror, Bane begins to laugh. "You are a fool, child."

"Stop calling me a child!"

Bane is unaffected by the outburst as he saunters slowly away from the cliff, and motions for her to follow. For a moment, Talia falters. Why did she even bring it up? Hurt spread through her chest. A pain she has never experienced. An important tie has dislodged from her heart like a cold, lifeless growth.

After the fifth wave of his giant hand, Talia shuffles toward Bane. They walk back down the hill towards the foot of the village. Talia can see the ominous League of Shadows compound up the slope on the other side. She hugs her body against the cold, and Bane notices. He takes his shearling coat off and drapes it over her in one, unblinking movement.

Talia clutches the coat in her strong hand and flings it to the ground. She knew it was not helping her case, but acting childish was the only way to lessen the bruised trust between them. And she desperately wanted Bane to notice her anger.

"I will find someone else to help me then." She hollers. Bane does not falter. Talia split away from him and walked down her own separate path, not looking to see if Bane was following.


	2. part 2

Part 2

The gathering hall was loud and Talia sat alone, eating cold rice, the usual food. She sat, contemplating her foolishness. She can't believe how greedy she was to think Bane would ever love her in that way. She was only his ward, and nothing more.

She tucked her elbows in, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. The conversation with Bane a week ago had shook her confidence and the other students tasted the weakness now.

A fellow student, a thin and lanky man, kept glancing at her between large gulps of his rice. Despite her effort to not make eye contact, he eventually got up from his table and trampses toward her. Talia briefly glances at him. He plops down across from her. A soft smile highlights the crookedness of his oily nose.

Her knuckles clench.

"You know, Talia, you look like you've just seen a ghost." A soft smile highlights the crookedness of his nose and continues to scoop rice from his own bowl and into his large mouth.

"You're blocking my view, Zai." She states, not looking up from her food. Most of the men don't bother her. They knew better, especially if it had anything to do with her being the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, and of course, Bane being there. But Bane has been nowhere in sight. It's probably why Zai thought this was his chance.

She sighed. "What do you want, Zai?"

"A re-match from last week."

"I don't do rematches. When you lose, you lose."

"Not a believer in second chances, eh?"

She puts down her chopsticks and finally studies Zai. He's handsome alright, and this time she really looks at him. His jet black hair and crooked face pull off that rugged look she has heard about. But Talia didn't care about that. Zai could not so much be 'second chance' as second choice? He might be suitable for her particular dilemma after all. If anything, she picking Zai could make Bane furious. It was worth a go.

She had never had to use charm before. Now, if only she could maneuver him where she wanted him…

"So, I hear you're going to start the trials soon." She says.

"Yes, I'll be in the same group as you." Zai puffs out proudly.

"Instead of a rematch, how about private training sessions?"

Eating. Munching. Stop. He set down his bowl. "I suppose. Is Ra's going to be okay with this?"

She holds up her hands in defense. "I'm just…I don't know, trying to be a friend?" Maybe this could work after all? She could tell in this man's eyes that he's admiring more than just her pretty face. Of course, fraternizing with male students has been forbidden by Ra's, but it wasn't like she followed his rules anyway.

Zai has a look of suspicion, but grins anyway. "What about your creepy bodyguard man?"

Her eyes shift away, scanning the room for any sign of Bane, as if he'd suddenly show up and save her from talking to this boring fool. Her heart sank. "Gone."

Zai sits up just a little straighter, and his muscles relax. "I'm sure I can learn a thing or two from you."

He winks, and Talia tries to stifle a convulsion.


	3. part 3

Part 3

She lunges for the kill with her katana, and Zai strikes back just in time with his wudang sword. The steal clashes and they both feel the shock roll up their arms. She pushes him away and swings low for another assault on his legs. Zai leaps out of the way. DAMN!

"You've been getting adequate this past couple of weeks." She shouts while Zai circles around her in the training room. They both had black training uniforms on, followed by the traditional black battle armor. Her body was beginning to sweat in all the layers as she tried to focus on Zai's next move.

"It helps to improve when your opponent is tiny and fast!" Zai blurts out just as he tries to backhand her. Talia ducks, but in the distraction, she forgets her footing and suddenly-

SWAAP! Her legs get swept out underneath her and Zai jumps in for the kill. Talia can only see his brown eyes through his mask, wild and excited. She lands hard on her back and swings her Katana up to block.

Their blades barely interlock before Zai crouches over her. She kicks him hard in the side of the knee but he quickly straddles her tiny body to avoid her blow. With her hands holding her sword, Talia couldn't prevent him from overpowering her. Zai uses his bodyweight to pin her down as his sword still wrestles with her's.

With a great shove, Zai eventually disarms her. The sword clinks away from her. Their bodies close together, chest heaving, and neither makes an effort to move. Talia gazes up at Zai's dark brown eyes; they are wild with excitement. His pupils were dilated and his face was flush. She could tell he was thinking of her beneath him. He was thinking of her soft, unexplored body pressed upon his. For a second, Talia believes that this man will do. Could he help her with her problem? Could he really be the one to bed her and make her a woman?

Talia slowly presses her hand to his mask and pulls it down, revealing his mouth. For a few short moments, she touches his cheek. She couldn't feel a thing. There was no sensation of any kind when she touches his face. She wasn't really sure how to follow up with the next move. Zai ends up doing it for her.

He presses his mouth directly on hers. For one fleeting moment, she is surprised, but then the feeling fades and fury replaces it. And yet, she can't find herself to push away. She could only think of Bane. Perhaps if she closed her eyes to imagine that Zai was him, would it make it all better? Will this sinking, black hole of mess in her chest finally dissipate?

Before she could ever find out, something slams into Zai. He is pushed off her in one swift second, and the next, Talia is up on her feet. The force was so fast, she barely had time to see Bane clutching Zai's throat in his as he lifting him off the floor like a rag doll.

"Bane!" She shouted. She didn't know whether to be flattered or angry. He had not been around for three weeks now. And now, he was killing Zai…

Talia lurched toward Bane, attempting to claw his hands off Zai's neck. Zai was pitifully struggling. He was no match for the giant. "Bane," She pleaded, "it's okay." Bane's eyes were wild and his breath ragged. How long was he standing there, watching them? Talia could only wonder.

Zai's face grew pale and Bane's energy only got more intense. Talia realized he might be enjoying the feeling of Zai's life slipping away. She gulped.

"Bane. Stop." She whispered. He didn't obey. She was growing scared and attempted to help Zai. It was useless. Little by little, Bane crushed Zai's neck. A crunching sound echoed through the otherwise empty room.

An agonizing second passed, and Zai was dead. Bane tossed his body to the floor. Bane's own chest was heaving with adrenaline and his muscles twitched with exertion. Talia couldn't believe what just happened. Bane had killed a student.

She stood beside him, still looking at Zai's lifeless body. Part of her was scared of what the League of Shadows will do to Bane and part of her felt…relief; a relief that Bane had come back to her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I couldn't let him touch you."

"But…I didn't think you cared who touched me."

Silence. Bane fixed his eyes on a distant wall. Talia pushed herself directly in front of him. She was a dwarf compared to him, but right now she felt a million miles high. He cared for her after all. And not just as his ward.

Bane's sweat trickled down his shirtless chest. Talia inched her way closer to him, and rested her cheek against his chest. She could feel the slam of his heart beating. She touched his heavily scared torso, and then gently looped her finger in to the waist band of his pants.

He didn't respond to her touch at first, and then very delicately, brought his hand up to pull down her mask. He looked down at her apprehensive face. It felt like an eternity before he stroked her pale cheek.

Talia glances briefly over to Zai's body and then pulls her protector in close. "We have to leave this place now. Who knows what my father will do with you when he finds this."

Bane only nods, and clutches her hand in his. They leave the cold room, and the League of Shadows, behind them.


	4. part 4

Part 4

Talia clasps Bane's shearling coat around her shoulders as a rush of artic wind blew underneath the damp barn's floor boards. With a smile, she remembered the day she had made the coat for Bane. He did not thank her, but wore it every day since. That was the only thanks she needed.

The wind whooshed in again. Bane did not shiver like she did, and pulled her in closer with his massive arm as they tried to sit out the snow storm. They had been on the run for days now, and had found an abandoned goat shed for shelter near a small village. Ra's al Ghul had every one of his henchmen searching for them. Talia didn't want to go back. She hated her father. She hated how he despised Bane. Bane has always been there for her. And now, he continued to stay by her side.

Neither of them has talked about their previous conversation, or even what happened with Zai. Talia couldn't face the fact that she had used Zai to strike a nerve with Bane. Obviously, her plan spun out of control quickly. She will be the real responsibility for his death, not Bane. She could not blame Bane. He was only doing what he knew how to do best.

Another howl of wind, and Talia opened her eyes again to see if Bane was asleep. He lay against the barn door, eyes wide open, with her head propped in his lap. With a small, precise movement, Talia reached up to touch Bane's neck. It was thick, with hot blood pumping through the visible veins. A fever. She had run out of the drug yesterday.

"Has the pain worsened?"

Bane shifted his line of sight down to look at her. A cold sweat beaded around his shaved head. His breath gently labored. "Yes. But I am with you."

Talia propped herself up on her elbow. A portion of her loose black Gi slipped from her shoulder, and Bane could see the top of her white breast exposed. She could tell he was not averting his eyes, even in this dim light.

She smirked as she dropped her hand to rest on his. "I have never asked you about your previous life before the Pit. I suppose I could ask you now, while we have nothing else to do?"

A brief silence started between Bane's labored breathing and the wind howling. Then, "There is nothing to tell."

"Did you have a family? Were you important in your city?"

"If I was important, I wouldn't have been down there would I?"

A sigh escapes her mouth. "Yes on the family, No on the important then."

Bane warns softly. "Don't assume."

Talia turns her head away from looking at Bane, only to fix her brown eyes on the moldy barn wall across from them. "Was she pretty?"

A shrug came from the hulking man. "I had to kill her."

"Why?" Talia flinched as another brief silence landed between the gush of wind and them. Bane tactfully pulled his hand out from underneath hers, going straight for her soft, exposed neck.

He traced the nook of her throat with his long, thick finger. "It was only business."

Even though Talia had known Bane since she was a small child, she couldn't help but receive a few goose bumps on the very spot he touched. "Do you regret it?"

"You would not be mine if I didn't." He muttered. She could fill his breath form a mist around her as he hunched over closer to her.

"Am I yours?" She dare only whisper. The light was dim, but Talia could see the glint in Bane's eyes screamed with a primal intensity. Still, she was unsure if it was feelings for her or the immense pain. Would he really take her here and now? She burned with hope that he did.

Talia grabbed his hand that stroked her tender neck and pushed it agonizingly inch by inch down her collar bone, and then to her breast. His legs muscles began to shiver and his breath came faster. His hand stopped just short of her nipple. With his other hand, he grabbed her by the neck. In one inconceivably fast motion, he hoisted her off his lap. Talia spread flat on her back, welcoming Bane's aggressive move as he pressed her into the stale hay pile beneath them.

Talia had been touched by men before, but it was only to be beaten or scolded. She was used to the harsh sting of a strong male hand connecting with her back or face. But as Bane pushed his hands inside her tunic, she felt the heat of a different name.

Her insides quelled and roiled with a feeling she had never expected—never fathomed in her life that she would ever experience. Was this sensation pleasure, desire, or…love? She did not know. All she knew is that she had to have more.

Bane emitted a soft guttural groan as he gently explored under her tunic. Talia couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she hooked her leg around his back. Bane was not an expressive person but to have him express every thought he was feeling through his touch excited her even more. Not thinking, she reached up to his head and gently bit his ear as he caressed her small, but strong legs.

The growl that came from Bane only encouraged her more. With precision, she swiftly reached down to his belt and unhooked it from his waist. He didn't even notice, for his was busy pulling down her pants inch by inch.

They assisted each other with the rest of their clothing…


	5. part 5

_**Holy cow it's been forever! My deepest apologies! I have been…well, let's just say 'overseas' for a couple of months-and leave it at that. Thanks for the good reviews all of you! **_

Talia had welcomed all variety of pain in her past. In fact, she expected it. But the pain she felt once he was inside her almost seemed almost too much at first. A tear ran down her cheek as he slowly began to thrust; gentle at first but with such purpose that she had no way of interrupting now with second thoughts. Did she want to?

Bane did not make much noise as Talia wrapped her legs around him, holding onto him as if he would disappear and this whole night would be over. Her breath became steadier once she started to get used to his closeness and rhythm. His hands grasped her hair-firmly but with such intimate demand that she almost wanted to shout out in ecstasy.

The wind began to howl again-or was that her? A smile escaped her lips as the pain started to level and eventually she could feel nothing but Bane. She closed her eyes as he clutched at her hips so he could draw himself deeper once he shuddered his crescendo. Her lips caressed his slick neck once more so she could feel his blood pulsing.

A soft whisper escaped Bane's lips beneath his mask as he held her so tight "You're mine."

"Yes." Those words felt joyous on Talia's lips.

* * *

Talia pulled the hood of her wool coat over her head as she shifted delicately through the street crowd. The city of Oon-Ba was a busy but poor place, yet there never seemed to be a shortage of people. The sun crept over the western horizon as Talia shifted her attention to a road cart to her left. She grinned, and scanned the crowd for any onlookers.

With confidence, she skirted around the cart with ease, and in one swipe, lifted off a loaf of bread as well as a small bag of Dates. The foolish, bored looking owner of the cart was none the wiser as she tip toed off around the corner. With her spoils in hand, she gave a small look back to see she wasn't being followed before she cut through a derelict, ghostly court yard. Past the court yard was a small abandoned apartment block that was nothing but cinderblock and a hole for a door. The inside was no different.

Bane and her had found this place a week ago, making sure no one lived near the abandoned complex. Talia loved it here. Inside, the darkness of the block reminded her so much of home and the walls more solid than a barn. She was comfortable there, especially with Bane by her side.

When Talia slipped into the small opening of the apartment block, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. There in the corner, was her Bane. He sat on a small stool as he sharpened his knife; the veins in his arms straining. He did not need light to do his work.

Bane was not allowed to go out, as they agreed. He would attract too much attention. Compared to Bane, Talia didn't stand out much to these pathetic, puny people. And so, he remained in hiding. Talia knew he despised being kenneled like a dog.

"You will be caught one day." He mumbled, not looking at her as she flicked her hood off and plopped her goods down on the rickety table. The Dates spilled from the bag.

"I don't see you complain when I steal the medicine you need. It's not easy to come by." Talia retorted as she brushed her long dark hair away from her face. "Besides, I never hit the same place twice, like you taught me."

"You will run out of places in such a town like this." Bane rested his sharpening stone on his lap. He brushed the glittering knife on his black tunic sleeve as his eyes pierced hers. Talia turned away quickly from him, anger flickering in her chestnut eyes as she reached for a Date.

"What would you have me do? Move to the next town again?" She said through clenched teeth. This was the fourth place in a month they have lived. "My father's scouts have been hot on our trail since Chen-zi village."

She bit into the Date with ferocity even though she wasn't very hungry, still not looking into Bane's cold staring eyes. Since that night in the barn, things have not quite been different-at least, not as different as she had thought. Occasionally, Bane would surrender to her in the night and she took his body into her's. Talia had never expected much from Bane, but there were times when she had hoped for more. She hoped for more touch, and more warmth that didn't quite come. Was this how love would work? Talia wished she knew. For now, Bane being with her was still enough.

The silence was thick until Talia finally turned around to face Bane again. He still sat in the corner, but now the knife was tucked in his belt. Talia glared at him as she swallowed the Date and grabbed another. Bane eventually pushed up from the stool and stood before her. "No, I have a better idea. I take you back to your father."

The anger that flushed through Talia's body almost caught her own self off guard. Her face went limp and then her mouth sneered as she slapped Bane across his face. His mask instantly cut into her right thumb. Bane didn't flinch. She snapped her hand back and clutched it to her chest.

"How dare you suggest it. I will never go back there. I won't leave you!" Talia spat.

"You won't. I will be close." Bane stepped closer to her, and grabbed her bleeding hand. He grabbed a piece of fabric and wrapped it around her hand. Bane's hands lingered on her's for a brief moment. "There is a higher destiny for you, Talia Al Ghul. You can't run from it forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"A destiny designed for you, dear one. Running away like a criminal is not your destiny." Bane touched a finger to her cold cheek.

"If this destiny implies you not be a part of it, then I don't want it." Talia muttered under her breath. She felt sick almost. How could he talk of leaving her? He has been with her so long. They have been through so much. Talia clutched her stomach, feeling the acrid taste of bile frothing up in her mouth. She leaned on the table behind her. Why was she being so fragile? She had to be strong. She had to make Bane see reason.

Pretty soon, Talia doubled over, still clutching her stomach. Suddenly, she retched onto the stone floor. Her face was pale, and the blood was rushing away from her brain. The dim light from outside went pitch black as she hit the floor.

A moment later, she came to. Her body had been placed on the bamboo mats that Bane and her shared as a bed. The thread bare blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon and a soft candle was lit beside her. Bane sat against the wall beside her head, and he glanced down at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you better?"

"Yes, a little."

"Will you eat something?"

Talia shook her head. Food didn't sound appealing. In fact, food hadn't seemed appealing for a couple of days now. Bane had some of the bread she had stolen on a plate, but as soon as he brought it near her, she couldn't help but sneer at the smell. Bane noticed this and set the plate down.

He exhaled deeply. "How long?"

"Please don't leave."

He ignored her. "How long has food repulsed you?"

"A few days."

Silence as the candle flame flicked off Bane's striking features. His eyes glittering with mysterious thought.

"What's wrong?"

A pause and then Bane stared at the far wall. "I should have never taken you."

Talia sat up. She didn't want to admit she was not aware of what he meant. But her confused look quickly melted when her mind finally cleared and she became still. She hated that she did not know too much about sex and conception except for what she overheard the other League of Shadows students talked about. However, even she should have known. How stupid of her?

Her mouth dropped open and her heart began to race. She rested her hand on his forearm.

"You think I am...?" Talia's voice was barely above a whisper. A fear she has never felt in her entire life, if any, started to clutch at her throat and consume her mind. There was no question now. Bane would take her back without hesitation. Regardless of how much she kicked and squirmed.

"But my father? He would never understand. If he found about…this," Talia briefly waivered her hand over her belly, "he would never stop hunting you down even when I'm safely in his grasp again."

"Talia, you can't come futher with me. I must go my own way alone."

A soft tear crept into her eye and she tried to brush it away as nothing. "You can't abandon me now."

Bane hung his head and pulled his large knees up to his chest so he could rest his forarms on them. He looked away from Talia as she tried to study him. For once, he was almost unreadable to her. What was he feeling? She tried to decipher but his face was hidden in the dim light.

Finally, as if with great effort, Bane spoke as clear as he could. "Of course I can. I will not have this child know who I really am. For I am monster, after all."

_**To be continued! So…slightly going into a different direction as the movie but…who knows? Not you, that is for sure haha. Thanks for reading! And I will try to be more prompt now that I'm back in the States.**_


	6. part 6

**So a little bit of a POV change. Yea or nay? Getting close to the end btw :) Thanks for all the reviews and ideas everyone!**

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul's steely grey eyes shifted as he scanned the dim rocky landscape. Twilight was descending, and the outskirts of a city could be faintly seen against the dark. He smoothed the outer folds of his midnight cloak against his arms as he waited.

And waited.

Movement among the dark and a silhouette could be seen scaling the landscape and up the ridge toward the Leader of the League of Shadows. Ra's smirked faintly as he could make out the silhouette's owner. Soon he was upon Ra's, and bowed.

"Have you found them?"

The young scout, huffing from the climb, only nodded and pointed to the village. Ra's smirk widened farther and he motioned for the heavily clad men behind him to move forward down the hill to the small city of Oon-Ba.

* * *

Bane stood in front of the window, and into the darkness. Oh how the darkness welcomed his presence. The black was equally enveloping inside as Talia lay asleep. He thumbed the knife in his thick leather belt, listening to the still sounds of the city. It was always quiet this time of night. The quietness irritated and yet delighted him at the same time; the stillness yet the lulling of false peace were what he couldn't shake.

He couldn't help but think of Talia in such a way; the lulling of false security of having her by his side. Thinking of Talia made him both angry and confused. He loved her. He always would. Yet, she will have no greatness if she stays. How could he deprive her of the potential she could reach? She had much to learn.

But now it is too late to go back. He had ruined her and spoiled her talents.

He heard a stir among the blankets, and he turned to Talia's sleeping form. She sat up, the blankets crumpling around her small waist.

"Bane" She whispered in the dark.

"Go back to bed." Bane answered. For a moment, it looked as if she would disobey, but Bane watched as she groaned softly and lay back down upon the blankets.

As soon as she stopped stirring, Bane slipped out into the night without a sound.

* * *

The city's rooftops crumbled underneath Bane's feet as leapt from each building with ease. The stars were hidden like a cape of grey as a storm rode in. He smelled the scent of the night as his blue eyes grazed the surrounding rooftops for any movement. For three days, he had the inkling that someone was following him. To who it was he had a good idea. There was only one man who would know how to follow so subtly.

Just as Bane was about the grip the ledge and jump down to an emergency escape grate a few feet below, he felt movement behind him. Just in time, he ducted to flatten his body on the roof just as a man clad in black armor swooped in the right hook were his head used to be. Bane grasped the man's ankle like a baby grabs a rattler and yanked him off his feet.

The man grunted, and then screamed as Bane descended upon him, grasping his neck effortlessly in his one large hand.

"Show me to him," Bane leaned in close to the panicking League of Shadow soldier, "I wish to speak with Ra's Al Ghul."

The man's throat gurgled as he tried to nod, and Bane eventually let go. The frightful man was stupid to linger after the release and quickly scampered out underneath Bane's massive body. But before Bane could fully stand, a large boot swung to connect with his left temple and even he could not shake the shock as he lurched to the ground again.

Blood spilled over his face as part of the mask he wore had unhinged and a piece of metal had jammed into his skin. He let out a rasping howl of rage as he tried to stand, but more soldiers clambered around him. He was trapped.

The voice of Ra's could be heard in the din, "Tie him up. Go grab my daughter."

How could he have been so careless?

* * *

A bump woke Talia with a jolt. She had been dreaming. Dreaming of Bane.

"Bane?" She whispered calmly, reassuring herself that he had not left; reassuring herself that her nightmare hadn't really happened.

She slowly got up from the ground, quietly grasping the long knife under her pillow. She could so no one in the darkness but that did not strike fear into her. Her fear came from not seeing Bane. He had gone.

"Bane, please…" Her pleads were empty in the blackness. She crept close to the door, and tried to peek out into the abandoned courtyard.

Without warning, the door swung violently open and a fist connected fast with her face, knocking her out cold.

The hut smelled of blood and sheep. An interesting mixture Bane thought as his thoughts came to. He found he couldn't move, and as his vision cleared, he noticed a small lantern lit in the far corner. Ropes bound him to a chiar. For how long, he would only decide later.

A tall, imposing man stood in front of him. Bane laughed. "You found us at last."

Ra's expression was that of amusement. "You sound as if that was almost a relief, considered you are about to be hung."

Bane grunted with indifference, "You cannot hang a man who is already dead."

Ra's kicked the dirt around his soft black boot and fingered a katana strapped to his hip. "You acting the martyr is almost insulting."

"Talia and I are more than martyrs; we are what the world needs." Bane's eyebrow lifted in a challenge.

"Strong words for a murderer."

"Murdering is only a surface that, I think, both of us has barely scratched."

Ra's genuinely laughed as he circled around Bane's bound form. "I could almost like you if-"

"-If your daughter didn't love me more than you?" Bane growled in pretentiousness.

Bane saw that struck a nerve with the calmly composed Leader. Ra's steely eyes narrowed, and his lips pressed in a colorless line. He walked up briskly to Bane and coiled back his hand. Bane didn't brace for the strike. He only kept his eyes on his target. A loud FWAPPP!

Ra's stood there after the blow, as if he hoped for a better reaction from Bane. None came. Ra's breath grew ragged and unsettling as he tried to compose himself. Anger flashed upon his face.

"So," Ra's hissed, "since you were so eager to speak with me, now is the time to come out with what you really want."

Bane inhaled with difficulty, feeling the last dose of medicine beginning to wear off. Eventually, he spoke with clarity. "Take Talia back. Train her. Tap into the potential I know she has. Feed her the fire of the world."

"You are beginning to sound like a member of the League of Shadows after all, Bane." Ra's whispered as he fixed his eyes upon the monster before him. "Why? What do you have to gain from it?"

"I," Bane winced. "never gain. That is the reason I will never be a part of your sad little gang. I feed others who shape the pathetic lies that people live. Talia is that person. She is much your prodigy, as she is mine. I cared for her, protected her. The least you can do is not take her talents for granted."

Ra's stood in front of Bane, staring. His eyes where distant as he gazed in thought. "If you think I will let you stay in her life…"

Bane shook his head, "I must be close."

"Absolutely not!"

"You must let me be near. One day she will need me again."

The dim lantern began to fade as the wind picked up outside. The howling ached in Bane's ears and the sound made his head throb. He didn't know where they were but he could bet they weren't far from the city still. If Ra's didn't agree to his terms, he would have no choice but to escape. Of course, he knew they would have Talia by now and that only complicated things. But if her father accepted, would he hold to his word? Bane was a gambling man, but he didn't like to leave everything to chance.

Finally, with great care, Bane sat up straight in his creaking chair as best he could. "You will need me around, because she is carrying my child. And I will _not_ stand back and let you take that child into your League of Shadows if it's the last thing I do."


	7. part 7

Part 7:

Talia awoke in a pile of sweat. The dirty sheets soaked around her glistening body as she tried to move. The world spun around her and she couldn't shake the double vision.

"H-hello?" She mumbled weakly. No answer. She reached out in the haze with her hand and connected with a small porcelain object: a cup. It teetered on a small nightstand it perched on and fell to the floor. Talia pressed her hands to her ears as the shattering noise ached inside her head.

She tried to sit up, and that is when the sickness came again. She leaned to the side of her cot and expelled what else was left in her stomach. When all of it seemed out, Talia groaned with pain and lay back on to the sheets.

On the other side of the bed, a cold hand reached for her forehead. Talia still could not seem to focus on the figure. "Who-ho…where am I?"

"In Hell." Said Bane.

Talia's face paled. She gritted her teeth. She knew what he meant. They had come back to the League of Shadows. She realized she was being drugged by her father's favorite party trick. It was a rare blue flower used to confuse the senses and trick the mind.

A trick to keep her controlled.

Talia was beyond angry. She felt hate; hate towards Bane. Her body was weak, but she willed herself to sit up. "You…betrayed…us…"

"I did what was necessary."

Furious, Talia pushed out of the cot with all her might, just to face Bane. Her knees wobbled. Bane did nothing to prevent her bold move. Sweat dripped from her brows.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" Talia hissed. "Why? After all we've been through. Just like that?"

Bane just sat there, blurred in her vision. She couldn't read his eyes. He gently stood, grasping her elbows lightly in his cupped hands. Talia shrunk away and Bane made no attempt to touch her again. She eventually pushed him further away with all her might. "Go. Leave me."

With the last of her strength, she sat back down on the cot. Bane stood there, watching her. She couldn't even look at him anymore. How could he turn her in? She had hoped beyond hope that they'd eventually find paradise and be with one another. Now she realized it was just foolish. All of it. Loving Bane was foolish.

Bane cleared his throat, finally cutting the silence. "When I was young, I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt that a great sprawling city engulfed me in suffocating flames. A woman stood by my side, a woman of such beauty that I could not take my eyes off her to look at the fire around me. I felt safe with her. She then held out her hand saying _'When the corrupt fall away, I will conquer and we shall love.' "-_

Talia clutched her shoulders with her thin arms, her mind reeling with confusion. Bane had never mentioned this story to her before. It was not like him to share.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered adamantly. How could he talk of dreams now?

"Those words had always burned in my ears as if someone whispered them in my ear each day." Bane inched closer to her, his hands crossing his chest. She noticed a slight limp as he walked. Was he hurt? Her drugged vision disappointed her because she couldn't see. "When the flames subsided, the woman turned into a child like me, small and helpless. I knew then that if I was to help her conquer the corrupt, I'd have to teach her destiny to her."

Talia pressed her lips together in irritation. "I don't care what you have to say. You taking me back here have made your intentions clear. I shall not bother you, and you need not bother me with your tales of destiny. You almost sound like my father."

"Your father knows nothing of our destiny." Bane slowly sat on the cot next to her and aggressively took her head in his massive hands. Talia didn't object but she kept her body still. From this close, she could see the silver of his eyes as a white ray of light crossed his face. It looked as if he wished to kiss her, or hurt her. She could not tell because of the deceptive drug coursing through her blood.

Everything seemed muddled.

He stroked her cheek lightly with two of his fingers. Again and again. No words came from him. The more she stared into those eyes, the more she could see how hurt he was-physically and emotionally. Her almond eyes rested on his neck, where a bright red rope burn encircled his neck.

"Bane…" Talia groaned, "he hurt you…"

She couldn't help but yield to him. She lightly touched the burn and Talia could feel Bane's slight recoil.

"It is nothing compared to being away from you."

"Why torment yourself?"

Suddenly a laugh escaped Bane's throat. It almost shocked her back into sweet clarity. "Because I have to help this woman conquer the world, with me by her side. One day, we will. But we cannot be together, unless you stay here."

Talia pushed the limp strands of hair away from her face as she searched Bane's for any hint of hesitation. "You can't mean this for sure! You can stay here. Please Bane, don't leave me now…not when…"

She couldn't finish her sentence and began to suck in breath greedily, but Bane knew all too well what she meant. He pulled her head into his chest, and she could smell the faint ting of blood on his clothes. He was more wounded than she imagined.

Talia knew Bane's wounds were her father's doing. The _coward_, she thought.

Bane's large arms wrapped around Talia and it almost felt like he would stay with her. But, just as he released her, she knew this was the last time. He reached up around his head and released the mask, despite her feeble attempt to stop him. She sat there, waiting for his wincing of pain, but all he did was smile.

She had seen his face rarely, but his mangled face did not shock her any more than darkness scared her.

Bane leaned in, and Talia met him there as their lips locked gently for a brief moment. Fire pinched into her cold, sweating skin and finally the flower's effect had left her body. Her mind cleared and what was replaced was the knowledge that she knew Bane would come for her again.

And she would be ready to join him.

* * *

8 MONTHS LATER:

The tiny Chinese woman scuttled to one room and back to another as Ra's watched her from the grand hallway. He paced, his brows furrowed and his frown deep.

Soft screams escaped from beneath the wooden door.

"Chen, what is the hold up?" Ra's demanded after the second time the woman walked through the door to his daughter's room. He caught a glimpse of Talia writhing on the bed, and two other women surrounding her. He couldn't make out what they were doing.

The small woman, in her broken English, mumbled "Very busy," and just waved her hand at him as if he were a loiterer on the street, not the Leader of a secret vigilante organization.

Ra's almost wanted her dismissed, but knew she was the best midwife the village had to offer. They had to make due for now. However, he knew there wasn't anything he could do but wait. Wait for the child to be born.

And wait for Bane to come and claim it.

Ra's knew the moment he was told that Talia carried Bane's child, that he could not keep her. Talia's loyalty belonged to Him. But he also knew that this…monster's child would only create distraction. Despite the child's relation to him, Ra's could not let such a creature dwell among his soldiers.

That day Bane had told of Talia's baby, he almost wanted him killed right there. Yet, torture seemed to satisfy Ra's more that time. A smile crossed his face as Ra's reminisced of Bane being strung up by the neck like the animal he was.

A quick death for Bane was too easy. In the end, Ra's knew Bane would serve a purpose-two purposes really. While Bane is exiled, Ra's daughter thrived in her hate of him. A hate that Ra's could harness from her. For what purpose, he didn't know yet. But one day, he was sure she could be useful.

And the other purpose was for Bane to come back to claim his offspring. That is, if he ever came back at all. Ra's wasn't too sure a murderer could keep his promises.

Another, much tinier, scream came from the bedroom then, and Ra's knew it was over. Chen came back out a moment later and motioned for him to come in. Ra's quickly came to his daughter's side as one of the other women wrapped the infant in swaddling blankets.

Ignoring the child, he put his hand on her glistening forehead, and Talia's mahogany eyes looked up at him, expectant.

"Where…where is he?"

Ra's lip curled, feeling almost pleased. "He's not here, daughter."

Talia weakly batted her father's hand away as she held out her arms, silently begging for the nurse to let her hold the squirming child. "He will come. He will come for his son."

"If you say so." Ra's retorted and quickly turned on his heal and out of the stifling room.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Just to let you know, I am only going to go to 'part 10' so we are almost near the end of the story, whoo. Hope it's going not as expected? That was pretty much my goal but anyway, still fun to write it. Laters.**


	8. part 8

Part 8

A cool breeze drifted into the bedroom window as the night glistened with stars. Talia was curled up on her side; the tiny child mewling softly as he slept beneath her covers. She couldn't sleep. It had been an exhausting day brining him into the world. She couldn't help but look at him, wondering how she could actually love something so helpless.

"You are lucky." She whispered to him as she stroked his chubby cheeks. His blue eyes a mirror image of his father's. Her heart sank at the thought of him. "You're lucky you were born in such a forgiving place."

The baby yawned wide and flung his tiny, but strong, hands wildly to reach out to his mother. He had a strong forehead and dark, wispy hair. She smiled and let him curl his hand around her finger. The smile faded as she thought of how little time she had with him. She didn't even know what to call him yet. "I wish I could keep you forever."

Without warning, a soft thumping sound broke the silence of the night. Talia removed herself carefully from her bed, but the tall figure already invaded her room from the small window. She didn't need to call in alarm for she knew all too well the person who stood there, watching her.

"Bane" She whispered. Her heart fluttered with excitement. She hadn't seen him since that awful night, right in this very room. "I knew you'd come…"

She trailed off, yet Bane didn't seem to care for he grabbed her eagerly and melted with her into a fierce embrace. For a moment, she could only breathe him in. She breathed the smell of earth and the familiar, almost licorice fragrance of the medicine he breaths. Bane reached up to stroke her black hair.

"I have missed you." Bane uttered softly, resting his left temple on the crown of her head.

"I missed you as well." Talia sucked in her breath, unable to believe he was here-right now.

Bane's sharp eyes grazed past Talia's forehead, to the small bundle lying on the bed. Talia could sense the direction of his gaze, and grasped his hands in hers. She had been waiting for this moment for some time.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"I have a son?"

Talia could sense the subtle apprehensions in his deep voice. A hint of a smile twitched at her parted lips. She turned on her heal, her night gown floating behind her as she reached down to scoop up the small bundle. The baby didn't stir. "Bane, are you frightened?"

Bane's composure seemed to falter as he walked over, reached out, and gently brushed those lips of hers with his scared hands. "You shouldn't tease." He then, reached his thick arms out and Talia placed the baby in them as if part of strange puzzle had been completed.

Such a fearsome presence Bane commanded; many cowered at the sight of the mask and his prowess, except, Talia thought, right now. The child awoke, whimpering habitually as his father held him. They looked at each other, both wondering how to react to a new face. Finally Bane held perfectly still, and the child settled in comfortably.

"He is magnificent." Bane mused. "What shall we call him?"

Talia only could shrug. The sight of seeing them together almost overwhelmed her. She swallowed hard. "I…I can't figure what his name shall be." She felt happy yet melancholy at the same time. "That is, I'm afraid to..." The grin faded from her lips as if a sudden gloomy rain washed it away.

"You are afraid giving him a name will make you never want to give him up."

Talia clenched her fists as realization set in. "You came back for him-and only him?"

Bane looked up slowly, working hard in his own way, not to disturb the precious cargo he carried. Talia could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Talia."

"I suppose, deep down, I already knew that." Talia frowned severely. Her voice rose in pitch, and the baby awoke suddenly with alarm crossing his little face. He began to simper again and Talia couldn't help but swoop in and retrieve him from his father. "Father would never let me keep him. Nor you."

She held the baby carefully as she turned her back on Bane. Bane reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder. Talia stopped, her jaw clenched.

"We will be together, my love. But we must wait." Bane almost was inaudible as he muttered those words. "We will be free. I will take the boy with me until you are ready to join us."

"And when will that day come?" Talia could not look at Bane as she stroked her baby's soft, tiny ears. Bane walked closer to her still. She could feel his chest press against her back. He draped his right arm delicately across her chest.

"It is the slow knife that cuts the deepest." Bane answered enigmatically. "Your father can't hold you from me for long. Our day will come."

Talia grasped his forearm firmly, kissing it as a tear finally trickled away from her lashes. She looked down at her baby boy. A sweet look briefly appeared on the infant's face and she couldn't help but grin again. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. She was not afraid for him. She knew Bane would keep him safe.

"Goodbye, my little one." Talia's voice crackled.

No, she thought. No tears.

* * *

2 YEARS LATER

"We have purged your fear. You are ready to lead these men. You are ready to become a member of the League of Shadows." Ra's Al Ghul could be heard speaking profoundly to the new recruit, a man by the name of 'Bruce'.

Talia stood like stone behind the two men, amongst the others crowded to witness the Last Test. She smiled underneath her mask. She was reminiscing the day she was indoctrinated. It was only a year ago, to be exact. After Bane had taken…him, she dedicated herself to the only thing she had left-the League of Shadows.

Talia had never met this Bruce officially. Her father made sure that most of the others kept their distance from the stranger. Either way, she still considered him nothing; an spoiled foreigner from the West. He practically came from out of nowhere, and here was her father, making a huge fuss over this one man. She understood why her father's identity should be kept hidden but she still had scoffed at the thought of such careful precautions. What good would this serve?

A few months ago, Talia had even asked her father why he spent so much time with the outsider. Over the last year, she had come to terms with Ra's. Well, they engaged in more conversation at least. So, her father had only replied with "He will be a power to reckon with one day. We need him on our side." She still had no idea what that had meant, but didn't press it any further.

Talia's brow rose beneath her mask and her gloved hand tightened. Even now, when Bruce is offered a man to execute, he refuses. Talia had no qualms in gutting a pathetic man accused of rape clean open. She had no qualms at all. She has never seen anyone decline this great honor until now.

"Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share." Ra's warned, holding the sword out to Bruce. The mysterious man only turned up his nose.

Talia's arm twitched. How dare he?

Even from her vantage point, she could tell Bruce's thoughts were already turning. "That's why it's so important. It separates us from them."

"You want to fight criminals. This man is a murderer!"

"This man should be tried."

"By whom? Corrupt bureaucrats?"

Talia could feel her comrades around her begin to shift uncomfortably in their stances as her father, Ba-Si, and the foolish man argued. She too was feeling the tension rise. She thumbed the knife that Bane had left for her that was tucked in her tunic's inner pocket. Soon, she was unable to hear the conversation clearly amongst the three.

Then, for a moment, it looked as if Bruce would go through with the task presented. He raised his katana steadily. Just before he dropped it, he flung it in the fire pit. Using his Katana, Bruce flung the scolding hot brander out of the pit and onto the second floor. Fire erupted instantly.

"What are you doing!?" Ra's exclaimed, even in the sudden commotion.

"What's necessary, my friend." Bruce answered, as he pushed her father out of the way, his katana out and ready.

Talia almost leapt with glee. She was ready to put this outsider in his place. She and others quickly drew their swords as well, leaping into the fray. Ba-Si and Bruce engaged with each other; their Katanas swinging gracefully and clinking together like silver bells.

But before Talia could get close, the fire that raged upstairs engulfed a powder keg, and within seconds the place exploded in a shower of wood and brick.

A wood beam connected with her head, and Talia crumpled to the floor. White light splayed across her vision. She touched her hood, and she could tell something was wet beneath it. Shiny blood covered her black glove.

She slowly came to her feet, her head still whirling. Her comrades were also in similar situations, all of them recovering from the blow of the keg. She tried to stumble out of it, reaching down to retrieve her Katana. Well, at least, she thought it was her Katana.

Shouts and threats bounced off whatever was left of the walls, and fire ate away at most of the left side of the building by now. One of her peers motioned for her to escape out the back passageway but she pressed on.

Talia pulled down her black mask despite the smoke filling her lungs. "Father!"

She coughed out again and again but could not see him where he had last been. While attempting to step over a beam, she looked down to see Ba-Si crushed beneath it. Blood pooled around his head. Talia had always liked him but now she didn't have time to close his eyes and mourn.

Fire and smoke filled the ancient building. There was no sign of her father.

**AHH snap, like how I tied that in? haha. Also, Ba-Si is who I named the first assumed 'Ra's Al Ghul' in the first movie since I didn't know what his real name was. If you know what his real name was, message me! I'd like to be accurate **


End file.
